Broken
by EmeraldScarlettIndigo
Summary: Set during season 4. Piscatella takes his ventetta against Red too far and seriously injures her. Healey vows to see justice done and never leave her side again. Rated M for future chapters. Reviews MORE than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Red lay as still as possible on her bed, staring up at the metal board that supported the snoring woman above her. Tears trickled down the sides of her cheeks as she felt every tiny spring in the mattress beneath her poke and prod her throbbing back. "I'm far too old for this war against Piscatella," she silently mused to herself in her sleep deprived mind. The inmate above her suddenly jerked in her sleep moving the frame of the bed with her, and Red allowed herself to let out a strangled whimper in protest.

"Good, you're already awake," Piscatella's voice boomed as he leaned against the concrete wall, smiling menacingly down at the Russian redhead, "time to get up, Resnikof".

"I can't move," she stated matter-of-factly, avoiding his gaze, "my back, it hurts."

Piscatella walked slowly towards her and leaned in, "Nice try, inmate. You're poor old woman act doesn't work on me" he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled, "Get up!"

Red let out a howl of pain, waking up the entire dorm, who turned to find the source of the commotion.

Piper awoke with a start and immediately noticed the looming figure standing over her crying friend. "what the hell are you doing?" she called out incredulously.

"Stay out of this inmate!" Piscatella warned her, lifting a screaming Red out of her bed and placing her into a standing position.

"You're hurting her!" someone cried out, as Red steadied herself against the metal frame of the bed.

"Get a move on," he ordered grabbing her by the shoulder.

"I can't," Red whispered meekly.

"MOVE IT, RESNIKOF!" he bellowed, shoving her harshly in the back. As he did, a loud _**crack**_ filled the silent dorm. Red saw a flash of white and tumbled into a heap on the floor.

"Oh my god," Piper cried out, jumping out of bed towards the now seemingly tiny mass on the floor, "you need to get her to medical!"

"Relax," Piscatella sighed, "She probably just needs to sleep it off..." and with that he stepped over Reds body and walked out, eyes following him with a blaze of anger as he left.

"Watch her," Piper ordered her bunk mates, "I'll be back"

Piper raced down the hall towards Healey's office, on a hunch that he might still be there. She was proven right when she charged in and found him fast asleep at his desk, drooling into a stack of paper before him.

"MR HEALEY!" He awoke with a start, "I think he broke her back!"

"what?..." Healey murmured rubbing his tired eyes, "Chapman... What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter!" she placed two hands on the desk and took a deep breath, "Piscatella, he just beat her up. There in front of everyone! I think she needs to go to the hospital"

"He just beat up an inmate?" Healey asked, as he tried to wrap his head around what she was saying.

"YES! He's been torturing her for weeks. She was complaining about her back, and she couldn't move when he tried to get her up to cook breakfast, and now I think he's actually broken her back!"

Something seemed to click in Healey's mind. He stood up and grabbed Piper by the shoulders, staring intensely into her eyes, a look of panic taking over his face.

"Who did he hurt?" he asked, dreading the fact that he already knew the answer.

Piper looked at the panic stricken man before her and felt bad that she almost enjoyed the momentary power she seemed to have over him.

"Red," the word had barely left her lips before he was rushing out the door and down the hallway at an impressive speed for a man his size.

When Healey entered the dorm he spotted a crowd of women huddled around Red.

"Get back!" he yelled, "get out the way". His heart broke as he stepped through the crowd to see Red's limp body still crumpled on the floor. He rushed to her side.

"Should we get her up onto her bed?" one of the women asked.

"What happened?" Healey asked through a sigh of relief, once he had found a pulse. At least she was alive.

"Piscatella," Vause stated from behind him, arms folded. Healey turned to look at her, "He hit her in her back, we all heard something snap. **Loudly**. Then she fell to the floor, and he just... left her there."

"Okay," Healey sighed heavily, running a hand through his already ruffled hair, "nobody move her, we don't want to do any further damage to her back. Chapman!"

"Yes sir," Piper stood at the ready.

"Go back to my office and call an ambulance." She nodded and immediately ran back the way she came.

Healey sat down next to Red and softly stroked her arm, silently vowing to make sure that Piscatella regretted ever stepping foot in Lichfield.


	2. Chapter 2

Healey stormed down the prison corridor, practically feeling the rage emanating from every pore of his body. Two hours in a hospital with an unconscious Red and a long talk with her doctor later, he now only had one goal- Piscatella. As he turned the corner, he was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Healey!" he looked up to see Caputo walking towards him, "what the hell is going on? I hear we have an inmate in hospital?"

Healey walked up to a door, kicked it open with as much force as he could muster and was swiftly followed in Caputo. Piscatella looked up from his desk in confusion.

"why don't you ask him?" Healey pointed an accusing finger at the wide eyed Hulk behind the desk.

"Well?" Caputo asked.

"The inmate was being insubordinate, I had to take action, sir." He stated matter of factly.

"Who?" Caputo asked looking between the two men.

"Inmate Resnikof"

"Jesus!" he brought a hand to his already sweating brow.

"She couldn't move because her back had evidently gotten worse," Healey explained, "so your Captain thought it would be wise to punch her in the back, rendering her unconscious, and possibly paralysed!".

"Jesus Christ, Piscatella!"

"With all due respect, how was I supposed to know her back was a genuine complaint?"

"EVERYONE and their mother knows about Red's bad back," Caputo exclaimed, "the woman never stops moaning about it!"

Healey reached into his pocket and extracted a piece of paper, "I gave you this when you first arrived. A list of all the inmates medical conditions. In order of severity. Red is number 3. "

"Piscatella, you've really fucked up this time," Caputo took the paper and scanned over it.

"Sir, if an inmate becomes violent-"

"Bullshit!" Caputo exclaimed, before Healey even had the chance, "Resnikofs been here for 20 years. She's a pain in the ass, manipulative and asinine- but NEVER violent. She's a 60 year old woman for Christ's sakes! With three sons and an ex-husband. You don't think they're gonna sue over shit like this?"

"So we do damage control," Piscatella interjected, "take away her visitation and phone privileges"

"Even if we could justify that, what about her girls? Huh? And the countless other inmates just itching to get rid of that favour they owe Red? Of all the inmates you had to beat up everyone's Mumushka?"

"So we claim there's a fault with the phones and-"

"The Resnikof men are already aware of the situation," Healey lied through his gritted teeth, making a mental note to call Yuri when he got the chance.

"Jesus Christ!" Caputo ran his hand through his now sweat soaked hair, before pointing threateningly towards the giant that stood before him, "This is going to cost MCC thousands. So, I suggest you resign here and now because if you and your shit are not out of this prison within the hour, I promise, I will make it my personal mission to see that you never work again!"

And with that Caputo stormed out of the office, throwing only one last directive over his shoulder as he left.

"Healey, my office now!"

Healey mustered up his best impression of Red's evil eye before he sauntered out after Caputo.

Healey entered Caputo's office and obeyed his instructions to lock the door behind him.

"Have a seat, Sam," Caputo practically collapsed into his chair and rubbed his tired face in exhaustion.

"Jesus, Sam , I'm sorry" he looked at him with pity in his eyes, "despite popular belief, I'm not stupid. I know you and Red have a... Special relationship."

"Joe, I-"

"Save it," Caputo halted him, "I've never said anything cause I'm surprisingly happy for you two. I mean, real love. That shit never happens. And you've been smart about it, I mean it's not like you're banging in the broom closet for God's sake." He quickly raised his hands in the air, "IFYOUAREIDON'TWANTTOKNOWPLEASEDON'TTELLME!"

Healey couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.

"Take a few days off Sam. Be there when she wakes up," he gestured for Sam to leave as he picked up his glasses and perched them on the end of his nose, hurriedly pouring over the suddenly important folder in front of him.

Sam stood from his chair and moved towards the door.

"Joe..." Caputo looked up from his desk, "... Thank you."

* * *

Healey shuffled in to the hospital chair, desperately failing to find a comfortable position for the fourth hour in a row. His stare alternated between his mobile phone and the unconscious woman lying before him. He knew he should call Yuri, yet he also knew that Red wouldn't want her boys to see her in this state. Healey sighed as he resolved to call when she woke up, tucking his phone away in his pocket. He felt a stinging in the back of his eyes, the same sting that had lingered all day. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't cry, he shouldn't. Just before he was about to cave into his emotions, a stir from the bed in front of him caught his eye.

"Red?" he rushed to her side, just in time to watch her eyes flutter open, black lashes giving way to the deep crimson blue that shone beneath.

"Sam," she muttered, a small smile playing on her lips, "Where am I?"

"The hospital," he reached across her and pressed a button to summon the nurse outside, "What do you say we get a doctor to look you over?"

Red moved as if to sit up and Healey began to panic, "No!". She started and looked up at him in shock, "MIlaya Moya," he softened his tone, "try not to move".

She smiled sweetly, gazing into his eyes. Healey partly attributed this to his tender Russian words, but mostly to whatever fabulous concoction of painkillers they had her on.

It took minutes for the doctor to respond, but to Healey it seemed like decades. He knew he wouldn't be able to move from that god damn chair until he knew for sure how bad Red's condition was.

"Good Morning, Mrs Resnikof," a young baby-faced doctor entered the room pouring over Red's chart in his hands, and Healey stifled a grin as he saw her gingerly look out the window at the dusk sky in confusion, "You gave us all a bit of a scare. Let's see how much spinal damage was caused, shall we?"

"Are you even out of diapers yet?" Red slurred, her strong Russian accent now even more prominent in her drug fuelled state, and let out a very un-Red-like giggle.

"Doc, whatever you've got her on," Healey grinned, "Any chance of a life-time prescription?"

The doctor laughed as he looked up from his clipboard, "I assure you Mrs Resnikof, I am fully trained," he turned to address Healey, "Sir, I'm afraid, if you're not family, you're going to have to wait in the hall".

Healey reluctantly stood from his seat.

"Neyt" a quiet murmur came from the bed, "Neyt."

"It's alright, Red," Healey reached down and squeezed her hand, "I'll be right outside, I promise."

"Neyt, Sam," Red insisted, clutching to his hand for dear life, "Doctor, please."

"Alright, Mr…"

"Sam," Healey looked at him with pleading eyes, "Call me Sam".

"Alright, Sam. Just give us room to examine her, and you can stay."

"Thanks Doc," he smiled, slowly untangling their hands and stepping away.

"Alright, Mrs Resnikof… would you prefer I call you Red."

Red nodded apprehensively.

"Alright, I'm Doctor Green," He smiled patronisingly and Healey amusingly observed as her face turned to stone and she stuck out her chin defiantly, "we're just going to check your range of movement and look for any nerve damage that might have been caused by your back injury. Is that alright?"

Red reluctantly nodded, and once again Healey stifled a chuckle as he imagined her desire to eat this poor young man alive… perhaps seasoned… with a glass of merlot…

"Okay so," the doctor continued as he lifted up the bottom of her blanket, exposing her feet.

Healey moaned as he noticed her bright red toenails, "Alright, whose stashing the nail polish?"

"Norma," Red slurred, a wicked smile glossing her face, "and you'll never find it."

"Sir," the doctor warned. Sam held his hands up in an expression of defeat, one that Red was all too familiar with.

"I'm just going to run my pen along the bottom of your feet," the doctor warned, "let me know if you feel anything."

Within seconds Red let out a high pitched girly giggle. Had Healey not been there to witness it he would have never believed it.

"Well, I'll be damned," Sam muttered, "Galina Resnikoff… ticklish. Thanks for that Doc."

"You wouldn't dare!" Red hissed. And although Sam knew she was probably right, he mentally stored that information away.

"Well, this is good," the Doctor informed, "Wiggle your toes for me."

Red complied with his instruction.

"And bend both knees,"

Red lifted her knees up and let out a howl as she felt a shooting pain run up her back.

"Well, it might not seem like it, Mrs Resnikof… Red, but this is good news," he made a note in her file, "There doesn't seem to be any paralysis, so we'll keep you on these anti-inflammatories for a few days, then give you something softer for the pain. A few months of bed rest, and you should be just fine."

Healey didn't even bother to hinder this laugh.

"What's so funny?" Red glared at him.

"Galina Resnikof, stuck in a bed… unable to get to her precious kitchen," Healey sneered.

"Oh," Red nodded, chuckling quietly, "That is funny".

"Seriously Doc," Healey shook his head, "No chance of a lifetime prescription?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were utterly miserable for Healey. With Red in the hospital, going to work almost seemed pointless. More than once he found himself staring longingly at his office door, expecting her to suddenly burst in at any second.

But not today. Today was the day that Red would return. Healey knew that he'd have his work cut out for him for the next couple of months, keeping Red in her bunk, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it.

He managed to stay in his office all morning, knowing full well that Red's girls would be crowding around her, showering her with love. He always admired how she could be so hard-handed and yet so loved and appreciated at the same time. Eventually, he allowed himself to stand from his chair and casually walk towards the case of dusty books in the corner of his office. He ran his finger along the spines until he came to the book he sought, lifted it from its place and smiled.

He ambled down the hallway, desperately trying to wipe the goofy smile from his face, and utterly failing. He was only mildly surprised when he got to her bunk and she wasn't there.

"Vause," he flagged down the tall brunette, who sulky turned towards him, "I thought Red was brought back this morning?"

"Yeah," she folded her arms across her front, "We only managed to keep her out of the kitchen for like an hour when she first got here".

"Guess I'm going to have to have a word with her…"

"Be my guest," Vause sauntered away from him.

* * *

Healey heard her long before he even got to the kitchen, and when he got there he realised why. The scene that greeted him in the kitchen was almost comical, as inmates bustled around to orders barked at them from a small Russian Redhead perched precariously on a stool.

Healey leaned against the doorframe and just watched her for a couple of seconds.

"Well, so much for bedrest," he shouted across the room and everyone stopped in their tracks.

Red removed the glasses from her nose, letting them hang around her neck, and folded her arms- fully prepared the argument that was about to ensue.

"I haven't lifted so much as a finger," she raised her eyebrow, "I am simply sitting in the kitchen".

From behind her, Norma caught Healey's eye. She pointed to the stool before dramatically clutching her back.

"I agree, Norma," Healey smirked, "That stool is no good for her back".

"Norma!" Red snapped and pointed in the direction of the sinks, "go wash some pots".

Norma slunk away, hanging her head in dismay for good measure.

"Red," Healey started, "You're supposed to be in your bunk".

"I'd go bored out of my mind," Red suddenly busied herself looking around the kitchen.

"Which is why I brought you this," Healey handed her the book- Dead Simple, by Peter James. Red took the book and once again put on her glasses to inspect it, "I know you like crime novels, I have the entire collection in my office", he smiled.

"Thank you," She replied sincerely, before placing it on the counter top in front of her, "I'm sure I'll enjoy reading it later".

"Red," Healey hardened his tone, "Get back to your bunk now".

"Or what?" she dared him, "You'll give me a shot? Go ahead".

"Last warning, Resnikof…"

Red sat back in her stool, arms folded in front of her, eyes daring him to try anything. The entire kitchen froze as the inmates turned to see the outcome of this stand-off.

Healey took a step forwards and picked up the book. He gazed down at her, gathering the courage to do what he was about to do next. He softly placed the book in her lap and, before she could wriggle out of his grasp, swept her up from her stool, carrying her in his arms.

Red's eyes, along with everyone else's, widened in shock.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" She hissed bitterly.

"If you're going to act like a child, Red," Sam replied in a cool, measured voice, "Then I'm going to treat you like one". He began to walk out the kitchen and down the hall.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" Red exclaimed.

"I will… when we get you your bunk".

As they moved down the hall, two figures rounded the corner in front of them.

"Nicky!" Red shouted out as she recognised her daughter and Lorna heading towards them, "Tell this ogre to put me down!"

"Whoa," Nicky paused, trying to hide her amusement, "What's happening here, Healey?"

"She wouldn't go back to her bunk," Healey smiled at the wild-haired girl, "So I'm using reasonable force".

Nicky took one look at her mother's expectant eyes before nodding her head.

"Bye Ma," and with that, the two young women walked away, ignoring the shouts of protest that followed them.

By the time Healey managed to get to Red's bunk, she had gone from shouting to silently fuming. He carefully lay her down on top of her bed and draped a blanket over her legs.

"Okay," Healey braced himself for a long speech, which he knew would only be met with healthy doses of the evil eye.

"This is how this is going to go: I know that I cannot keep you in that bed for a few months, so I'll make you a deal. Two weeks, you will remain in this bed. After that, you may use my office chair in the kitchen, and you WILL NOT move from it for three weeks. After that, you are free to roam the kitchen, but you will take it easy. If you deviate from this, even once, I WILL put you in the SHU until I am confident that you are fully healed… Understood?"

"Look at you," Red sneered, "Suddenly with a backbone".

Healey chuckled, "Enjoy your book, Red".

He turned and sauntered out of the room, ignoring what oddly sounded like a hard back book narrowly missing his head.

* * *

Healey allowed Red a few hours to stew before even attempting to check on her again. It wasn't until the other inmates headed to the cafeteria for dinner that he left his office. He didn't expect to find her in her bunk and so was rather shocked to see her lying on her front with the book open before her. She was so enthralled with the story that she didn't even hear him walk up behind her.

"Told you it was a good book," He grinned.

She nodded and carried on reading.

"Oh so now, you're ignoring me? I thought you your son used to do that when he was five," giving a Russian accent his best try.

"I don't want to strain my neck to turn and talk to you," Red retorted, "I have a knot in my back the size of the Kremlin, that not even Norma's hands could untie. Can't even lie on my back anymore."

Sam looked down at her, resisting the urge to chide her for her exertion that morning.

"Is it the same spot that usually gives you trouble?" he enquired. And she nodded her head.

Healey walked into the bunk and carefully sat on the bed beside her. Red continued her reading as if he wasn't even there, allowing the remains of her anger to linger a little while longer. He allowed his eyes to drift over her back, admiring the curvature of her spine, before gingerly lifting a hand to massage the spot on her lower back he knew was causing her pain.

Red's moan filled the dorm.

"Sorry," Healey quickly flinched his hand away, "Too much pressure?"

"Perfect," Red purred, "Don't stop".

Healey chuckled and once again began to rub her back. Red buried her face in her pillow as every stroke of his fingers elicited another moan, and slowly Healey felt a blush take over his face. The moans soon turned to quiet Russian mutterings of pleasure and although Sam could not understand all of it, what he did make out was enough to encourage the growing bulge in his trousers.

"Galina…" something in his tone of voice sent a shiver down Red's spine.

A loud clattering in the hallway was enough to shake Sam out of his haze and he slowly rose from the bed.

"Thank you," a barely audible murmur came from somewhere through the pillow Red had ultimately face planted into.

Sam stole one more glance at the totally relaxed woman in the bed before reluctantly walking away, nearly crashing into Mendoza as she rounded the corner carrying a tray of food.

"Mr Healey," she exclaimed in surprise, "I hope you don't mind, but we all insisted that Red eat in here".

"That's very good of you Mendoza," Healey smiled.

"Not really," she lowered her voice, "Everyone's kind of enjoying the quiet in the kitchen".

"Really?" Healey chuckled before lowering his voice to match hers, "I give it a week before they all start missing her".

"A week? I give it two more days".

They laughed before they started going their separate ways.

"You're in a good mood," she stopped him, "I'd dial that down if I were you. Wouldn't want people to believe you're actually enjoying your job".

"Just do your job and feed the animals will you," Healey quipped back, "Don't get too close, this one bites…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Red and Caputo**

Red continued to pour over her book. She had to admit that Healey had good taste, she was utterly riveted.

"Red," a familiar voice called from behind. She turned to see Caputo standing before her.

"Good book?" He enquired as he sat on the bed opposite her.

She nodded, putting it down and removing her glasses.

"Healey lent it to me," she waved her arm dismissively, "to relieve my boredom".

Caputo grinned, "Is he taking good care of you?"

"He's making my life more hellish than it already was," She eyed him suspiciously, "You put him up to this?"

"No," he raised his hands defensively, "This was all his doing. You know how much he cares for you."

Red laughed scornfully and turned to her book once more.

"It's alright, Red," Caputo edged forwards and lowered his voice, "I already know, well I figured it out…"

Red sat up and removed her glasses, staring deeply into his eyes, her cold gaze freezing him in his seat.

"Know what, exactly?" she questioned.

"You and Healey-"

"There is no 'me and Healey'" she stated coldly, "So you better leave whatever school girl romance you have concocted in your pretty little head, before you get the two of us in trouble over a relationship that never ACTUALLY happened."

"Sorry… I thought…"

"You thought wrong." She turned to lie in her bed, her back towards Caputo.

He slowly stood up and was about to leave when a tiny bit of courage took over.

He stood over her and whispered, "You're right. I was wrong. Wrong to think you would ever own up to having actual human emotions. He loves you. And I can tell that you love him in your own twisted way. The day will come when you won't be able to fight it anymore and when it does…please don't hurt my friend".

He walked out of the room, leaving Red to think over what he had said. As a tear trickled down her cheek, she wished he wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

Red lay in her bed staring up at the metal board above her. It was late. Everyone else had fallen asleep hours ago, and yet her eyes remained wide open, permanently fixed on that one random spot above her. If she focused, she could still feel Healey's strong hand massaging her back, she could still feel that volt of electricity that charged through her body at his touch.

 _No_ , she reasoned, _this is madness_. It wasn't Healey's touch that did that to her, it was the thought of being touched by a man. She'd been surrounded by women too long, that's all **this** is.

And yet, if she closed her eyes for even a second she could hear his voice, calling out her name. Her real name. "Galina". There was something about the way he said it, filled with want and need. She couldn't bare to think about it, and yet she couldn't stop. She reached behind her head and extracted one of her pillows, holding over her face as if to suffocate the thoughts that plagued her.

 _Nothing like being down on you hands and knees_ , the memory came flooding back.

"Shit," Red whispered into the darkness, throwing her pillow to the floor in anger.

"Red?" she noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Chapman staring across at her, "Your back giving you problems?"

"Not as much as the fact that I can't leave this fucking bed because of it," She sighed, "Healey needs to go fuck himself".

There was a pause, as Chapman clearly thought through what to say next.

"I wish I could say that I agree, and that he should… But since I'm not allowed to lie to you anymore…"

Red rolled over onto her side, facing Chapman, daring her to say more.

"Honestly," She breathed, "I think it's really sweet that he's looking out for you. That he cares about your wellbeing-"

"You think he gives a shit about me?" Red hissed, knowing that if the other inmates thought he cared for even a moment, it would make them both targets, "He's protecting MCC's ass. I get more severely hurt, they have to pay".

Red and Chapman locked eyes, staring each other down. Chapman was the first to break.

"Goodnight, Red" She smiled and rolled over to face the wall.

Red rolled onto her back once more and closed her eyes. They immediately sprang open, and fixated on that one random spot yet again.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Red had stuck to Healey's orders. That didn't mean she liked them, or respected them, and she made sure that was made plain. Her interaction with Healey was limited to the few times she would walk into his office, place a read book on his shelf, and retrieve the next one. Nodding her head in thanks as she left.

Sam didn't mind, he got it. He'd made her feel weak and vulnerable… because at that moment, that's what she was. She was a 60 year old woman with a bad back and he was a constant reminder that she needed to be looked after in this time of need, either by him or her girls. And she hated him for that.

True to his word, Healey's office chair had been waiting in the kitchen for Red when the morning shift began. But she was surprised when he didn't even show up to keep an eye on her, to make sure she kept her end of the deal.

 _Idiot_ , she thought, as she stood up from her chair and retrieved her apron. A little light work couldn't hurt…

* * *

Healey was reading his emails when he heard the light, hesitant rap on his door.

"Come in," He ordered.

Red allowed the door to swing open as she gingerly stood in the doorway, one had clutching her back and her face contorted in agony.

"Jesus Red," Healey watched as she shuffled into the room.

'I need a chiropractor, Healey" Red barked, "I can't live with this".

"What you need," Healey calmly stated from behind his desk, "Is rest".

"I have been resting!" She lied.

"mmm," Healey smiled, "I could see that by the heavy tray of cornbread you carried, all the way from the oven into the cafeteria".

Red's eyes widened.

There was a pause.

"So… what are you going to do, put me in SHU?" she asked trying desperately to wipe the pained expression from her face, to show at least some dignity.

"No," Healey stood from his desk and walked towards the chairs that had been pushed up against his office wall, "I'm going to use you're own rule against you". He placed a chair in front of her, facing away from the door.

"Strike one, Resnikof," He smiled. She nodded her head in understanding. Russians don't play baseball- she had one more chance.

"Sit," he ordered. She eyed the chair suspiciously before walking around to sit in it.

"Facing the other way, genius" Healey laughed as he picked up another chair. Red looked at him blankly, before turning to sit, straddling the back of the chair. Healey sat in his chair behind her.

"What is this?" Red asked, "What are we doing?"

"Do you want me to help you with your back?" Healey asked in hushed tones.

She silently and meekly nodded her consent, before bracing herself.

"You'll have to take off your sweatshirt," Healey stated matter-of-factly.

"I've been trying to all day," Red admitted, and Healey felt a pang of guilt. It had been sweltering all day, so he could only imagine how hot it was in the kitchen. And her being in too much pain to remove it.

Healey made a bold choice when he slipped his hand under her shirt. Her skin was hot and clammy and his hand felt as if it were made of ice. Red let out a sigh of relief. He stilled for a moment, revelling in the feel of her skin against his.

He gently massaged the spot that was the source of most of her pain, and she once again began to moan. Healey wished she knew what that sound did to him. It took every last bit of his willpower to not ravage her there and then.

She knew she was being loud, but she couldn't help it. She had nothing to muffle the sounds this time, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't help the moans of pleasure that escaped her lips with every movement of his hand.

Healey moved closer in order to get a better grip as his hands clumsily slipped over her clammy skin.

Red's eyes widened as she felt his growing erection firmly pressed against her ass. She allowed a small wicked smile to grace her lips as she leaned back into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. She turned her head to look up into his giant brown puppy dog eyes, with every intention of saying something witty and clever.

Her intentions were thwarted, however, when Healey swooped down to press his lips against hers. He once again ran his thumb over the knot in her back and she couldn't help but let out a small moan. He took his opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongues brushing against each other, exploring one anothers mouths eagerly. And Red had to admit to herself that this felt so right. Everything else felt so wrong, but this was right.

A loud knock pounded on the office door and the two broke apart, breathing heavily as they rested their forehead against the other.

"Mr Healey?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Doggett…" Healey sighed, as he rose from his chair.

He opened the door to see the tiny woman smiling up at him.

She frowned when she noticed Red, sitting behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "I didn't realise you were busy consoling someone, I could come back later".

"It's okay," Red stated as she rose from her chair, "We're done talking it out". She threw a meaningful glance at Healey as she brushed past to exit the office, and she started to walk towards her bunk.

"Ms Reskinof," Pennsatucky's quiet voice stopped her, and she turned around to stare down the tiny woman, "I know I don't really know you, or what you believe in. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm real sorry for what that guard did to you, and I pray for your aching back every day".

Healey stifled a grin as Penn looked up into Red's steely eyes expectantly.

Unexpectedly, she reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair out of the young woman's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You're a sweet girl," Red smiled, "Thank you".

She turned and walked away as Pennsatucky bounced into Healey's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harriet Korn is not my own creation, but a character from the tv show Harry's Law. I needed a kick-ass lawyer and she fit the bill.**

Red knew she couldn't afford that second strike, so she stuck to Healey's plan to the letter. When she was in the kitchen, she remained in her chair. For the rest of the day, she would lie in bed reading. After a week of this, however, she decided she needed a walk and some fresh air. Surely Healey couldn't deny her that. She placed her bookmark firmly in it's place and stood from her bed, stretching as she did so.

She walked out of her dorm and down the corridor towards the garden. As she rounded the corner, she noticed Healey and Caputo walking in the opposite direction towards Healey's office. She could tell by their expressions that, whatever it was that they had to discuss, it was not pleasant. So she kept her head down as they passed, making a mental note to extract said information from Healey later.

As they passed her in their sullen state, she felt a firm pinch on her right ass cheek and spun around in horror. Her eyes narrowing into an evil glare. If looks could kill then, had Sam turned to face her, he would have died a slow and brutal death. However, adding fuel to her anger, he didn't turn to acknowledge her at all. Instead he simply led Caputo into his office, and Red heard the lock on his office door click shut.

 _After my walk_ , she reasoned, _I will skin him alive and use it as wallpaper…_

* * *

Healey sat at his desk, staring blankly at the folder in front of him. He couldn't even believe the conversation that just taken place in his office. He had to tell her… and yet he couldn't bare to.

As if on cue, a tornado of Red flew through his office door, banging it shut behind her, locking the door and pulling the blind over the small window.

"What the fuck do you think you're up to?" She asked rhetorically, the strength of her accent only growing with her anger.

"I knew you'd come flying in here like that," Healey stated matter-of-factly, "I needed to talk to you".

"You could have just asked," She retorted.

"Where would be the fun in that, Red?" Healey smirked. Red was shaken, never before had her evil eye been met with a smirk- not even by Healey.

"Have a seat Red," he gestured towards a chair.

"I prefer to stand," She folded her arms defiantly across her chest staring down at him.

"Fine," Sam removed the glasses from his face and rubbed his tired eyes, before standing from his chair. Red could already see it in his eyes. Whatever he had to say, it was not going to be good news…

"What is it, Sam?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Piscatella," He stated simply, and she unfolded her arms, "He's coming back tomorrow".

"What?" She hissed.

"M.C.C. has officially decided that until there is an official outcome of the court trial that your sons are pursuing against them, he will continue to work."

"Bullshit! They know that my boys cannot afford a lawyer good enough to win this case," she pointed an accusing finger at Healey, "They already know the outcome, so they're getting ahead of the game and just giving that monster his job back".

Healey considered her for a moment and smiled, "That is, until they find out that the best lawyer in the country is defending you in this case…"

Red started, gobsmacked, "But… how…"

"Harriet Korn," Sam smiled, "We went to college together and she owes me A LOT of favours. She's agreed to take the case, pro-bono."

There was a pause as Red considered this.

"I don't need you doing me any favours," She stated simply.

"History begs to differ," Healey stared her down.

"I don't need your pity." she hissed.

Healey took a step towards her.

"This isn't pity, Red. This is me ensuring that man never works here again".

"No, this is you ensuring that you are able to look after and protect me! And I don't need it!"

Healey continued to slowly walk towards her. With every step he took forward, she took another back.

"I know that Red! I'm not looking after YOU, I'm looking after ALL of the inmates. As well as helping a good friend!"

"That's what you're calling this fucked up relationship?!" She stopped as she felt her back hit the wall. She'd run out of room, and before she knew it Healey was standing dangerously close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek, and it took all of her willpower to continue the slow burning anger that was emanating from her cold, steely eyes.

"What would you call it?" Healey breathed, as he saw a shift in emotion cover her face. He slowly moved closer, his lips mere inches away from hers.

"Don't…" she whispered.

"Why are you fighting this?" He asked, almost pathetically.

"It's wrong, Sam," she cooed, "If we get caught-"

"Then we fail, but screw your courage to the sticking place and we will not fail". He smiled.

"Shakespeare?" She asked, bewildered.

"Seemed appropriate…"

He closed the gap between them, placing the lightest of kisses upon her lips.

Instinctively, Red allowed her arms to drape around his neck, pulling him in for a real kiss. And Sam was only too willing to oblige.

Her lips were soft and warm against his and he didn't even bother to suppress the low growl that escaped his mouth as they parted to deepen the kiss. His hands idly played with the hem of her shirt before wondering beneath the fabric to explore the soft skin of her waist, stroking her sides lovingly. He pushed her more firmly against the wall and she let out a small whimper.

He broke the kiss suddenly, "Your back?" he asked as he examined the pained look on her face.

"Fuck my back!" Red exclaimed in frustration, trying to pull him in for another kiss.

"I thought you weren't so big on ass play," Healey joked, recalling the conversation he once over-heard between her and Judy King, and earning him a well deserved thump to the back of the head.

"Smart mouth," Red smiled.

Healey untangled her hands from his neck and squeezed them lovingly as he moved away from the wall, leading her to the couch.

"Lie down," he instructed and smiled as, for once, she did as she was told. He sat next to her and placed a cushion beneath the small of her back as she looked up at him indignantly.

"What did I say about you looking after me?" she glared up at him.

"Purely a selfish act, I assure you," He stated, "The faster your back heals, the sooner I no longer have to hear you bitching about it."

"Bitching?" Red raised an eyebrow.

Healey chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again. Red grabbed at the collar of his shirt and held him there, relishing the feel of his body against hers. He broke the kiss, only to begin kissing along her jawline, up to her ear where he nibbled momentarily at her earlobe before venturing down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went along. When he felt the hitch in her breath, he knew he'd found the right spot and halted his search, kissing with abandon that one spot at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. Red approvingly ran her hand through his hair, encouraging him to continue. But Healey had other plans.

His hand once again ventured beneath the fabric of her shirt, sliding up the lily white skin of her stomach to cup her breast and she arched her back into his touch. He continued to kiss at her neck before moving down to her chest, kissing her through the fabric of her shirt, until he reached her exposed stomach, his free hand teasingly playing with the elasticated band of her trousers.

He looked up into her eyes, as if asking for permission, and she gently nodded her head. In one fell swoop, Healey had removed her trousers and underwear before returning to kiss the soft flesh of her stomach. He began to kiss further down before veering off to kiss the top of her thigh.

"Sam…" She whimpered in protest, and he smiled menacingly before beginning to kiss the short, red but greying, curls that grew above her entrance. As he moved further down still, he slowly and affectionately nuzzled her clit with his nose, enjoying the barley audible Russian mutterings that instinctively escaped Red's lips. He allowed his tongue to begin to gently play with her, as he watched her writhe in pleasure. He realised in that moment how much he never enjoyed this with Katya. She was always like stone, and even when she did enjoy it, she would always keep her eyes firmly shut, as if imagining herself in another place altogether. Red, on the other hand, was probably getting a little too loud (not that he cared), and would even occasionally look him in the eye.

It was on one of those occasions that Sam noticed a change. A decision had clearly been made and he was about to be made aware of it.

Red felt her muscles begin to tighten, and she reached down to pull Healey back up, so they were now face to face.

"Not like this," She breathed and noticed his face fall. This changed, however when she began to fumble with the buckle of his belt, untangling it and slowly lowering the zipper of his trousers. She slid her hand in and began to gently stroke his throbbing erection, eliciting a moan from Healey and he once again began to kiss at her neck.

"I want you inside me, Sam," She admitted, and Healey gladly hummed his consent.

They gazed into each others eyes as Sam slowly and gently began to fill her. He knew it would have been a long time since Red had done this, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her further.

"Okay?" He enquired once he was fully inside her.

"More than okay," She purred.

Sam smiled and began to set a slow and steady pace, running his hand down her thigh, pulling her knee up, allowing him to go deeper. Their pace slowly began to build and become more furious. They continued to gaze into each others eyes, enjoying the expressions of pure pleasure that graced each others faces. The air began to fill with moans and mutterings in both Russian and English. Until…

"Sam…" Red moaned.

And he didn't know why he did it, but he firmly slapped her on the ass. Red threw her head back as the shock waves of her orgasm tore through her, in turn, pushing Sam over the edge with her.

They lay there together on the couch for a few minutes, just listening to each others panting breaths and rapid heartbeats start to slow.

* * *

A knock at the door…

Sam tried to ignore it.

"Healey!" Caputo's voice boomed.

"Shit," Sam whispered as he hurriedly stood from the couch, and buckled his trousers. He began to move towards the door before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Sam," Red hissed, pointing towards her discarded trousers.

He rushed to pick them up and help her back into them, draping an old blanket over her legs for good measure before opening the door.

"Joe?" Healey asked casually enough.

Caputo marched into the office, stopping when he spotted Red, shooting her an enquiring look.

"You try sleeping on those mattresses with a bad back," Red informed him, "this couch will start to look pretty good to you too."

Caputo nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Red," He stated sincerely, "You know I'm doing everything I can to help you."

Red nodded her thanks.

"But I'm glad you're here," Caputo waved the folder in his hands excitedly, "I wanted to talk to both of you. It turns out, your sons were able to bag a pretty impressive lawyer," he shot a look towards Healey, who folded his arms defensively, before he continued, "M.C.C. are willing to settle, provided that you press criminal charges against Piscatella".

"What are they offering?" Healey asked suspiciously.

"As soon as the paperwork is signed, by your sons and yourself, Red, they will give you a total of $10,000. If the criminal charges stick, Piscatella will be deemed unfit to work in a prison, and the state has the authority to knock a couple of years off your sentence in compensation for your suffering."

"But I only have just over two years left!" Red exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Caputo exclaimed, "So if the criminal trial is successful, and if I know Harriet Korn it will be, you could be out of here in a matter of weeks."

Red practically beamed up at Caputo.

"Thank you, Caputo," she said sincerely.

"My absolute pleasure, Red," He smiled and turned to walk out the door, smiling at Healey as he went.

He suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Oh, and Red," She looked up at him. He pointed towards his own neck as a wicked smile graced his lips, "Nice hickey".

And with that he hurriedly left the room as the Russian's eyes widened in shock, her hand springing to her neck.

Healey began to laugh, but was cut short when a flying cushion landed directly in his face.

"You think this is funny?" she hissed, "What are you, some prepubescent schoolboy?"

"Relax, MIlaya Moya," he cooed as he walked towards her, once again placing the cushion underneath the small of her back, he lovingly stroked the purpling mark on her neck, "That can easily pass as a bruise".


	7. Chapter 7

The corridors were dark and empty. Moonlight streamed through the bars of the windows at Litchfield, leaving intricate patterns on the cold stone floor, as if God himself was trying to introduce some semblance of beauty to the frigid, stale atmosphere. He was helped, however, by the quiet humming that came from the kitchen as Red busied herself wiping down a seemingly sparkling countertop which, to her trained eyes, even in the dimmed light, could do with a cleaning before breakfast tomorrow.

A shadow fell across the counter and Reds eyes flicked up to glare at the offending body that had halted her work. Two almost evil eyes glared back at her.

"You're out of bounds, Resnikoff," Piscatella warned.

"I'm cleaning the kitchen," she stated simply, as she continued to wipe the counter before her, "I would have thought you, of all people, would approve."

"You can clean in the morning," Piscatella warned.

"In the morning- we cook," Red moved towards a different counter, "Now- I clean".

Piscatella moved swiftly towards her, grabbing her by the arm and turning her towards him. Their noses mere inches apart, eyes shining with anger.

"Don't push me, inmate," he practically spat.

"I should probably warn you that the cameras in this kitchen are no longer for decoration." Red smiled cooly, "Believe me, I learnt that the hard way".

Piscatella reluctantly let go of her arm and stepped back. Red nodded her head and once again turned to continue her cleaning.

"Tell me something, Stalina," Piscatella breathed, "How is it that the rules don't seem to apply to you?"

Red paused for a second, before deciding against engaging in this conversation and continued to clean.

"There's a reason you get preferential treatment around here," he edged closer to her until he could whisper quietly in her ear, "And you can count on me finding out why".

With that, he turned and left the kitchen with a triumphant smile on his face.


End file.
